


Mine

by MarigoldWatson



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Side Story, So Shamless That I Have No Shame, side story filled with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldWatson/pseuds/MarigoldWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bartender has a chance encounter with Tommy Conlon and is never the same. Simple Back story that ends with smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's so sad that its been four years later and I've just now watched warrior. Le sigh. So sad. But when I saw it instantly I thought of Tommy as a very good dominate and submissive sort of guy. Rough around the edges is the best part. Doesn't hurt he looks like Tom Hardy!

The first night they had met she didn’t know what to think of him.

Tommy Conlon was rough edges and feral. When he’d walked into the bar everyone, literally everyone, had stopped to watch him walk in. Captivated by the presence that had left a promise of violence if anyone invaded his space without warrant. He was an electrical current that had made the lonesome women in the bar swim to him begging for him to be their shore.

Unlike most men who thrived on such easy pickings, Tommy had seemed unimpressed by his luck. Instead he had ignored every woman who had tried. It had left her astounded and yet, perplexed. She’d known a lot of the frequent women who came into the bar; trying to find shelter for their cold hearts and a body to heat it up for the night. Half of them weren’t bad. One in particular, Susan, was what you would’ve considered to be a fox. 

She’d watched more than a few times as Susan would walk up and merely bat an eyelash before she had a man under her spell. But when she had tried with Tommy he wouldn’t even look in her general direction. Susan persisted; refusing to give up on the undoubtedly handsome new stranger that reeked already of booze, sweat, and faded cheap cologne. 

Susan being Susan had even been brazen enough to stick her 36D chest against his arm. Trying to entice him with a whispered promise of some midnight fun. That had turned his head in a way that sent a different kind of chills down her spin. 

“Get. Away. From. Me.”

The animalistic glare in his eyes sent a chill down Susan’s spine; shit even hers. The moment it had happened she’d stopped cleaning out one of the glasses, afraid   
she would have to get the bat in hopes of it scaring him off of her. If worst came to worst.

But the look, the words, and the seething thick command had been enough to send Susan reeling back for safety. He had watched Susan making sure she had taken enough steps away from him until he had returned forward and waved over for the bartender. Which, just so happened to be her. 

Setting the newly cleaned glass back on the rack she’d walked over, slinging the rag over her shoulder, and leaned down close to the bar to get his order.

“What can I get for you?”

When Tommy had first looked up at her time seemed to immediately stop. The atmosphere grew thick as she looked into the darkness of his eyes and read the pain that made him dangerous. He seemed stunned that she had been a bartender. 

Had he not noticed when he’d walked in? She wondered.

Finding it hard to believe she shook it off and stayed leaning; hands placed out on either side of her so she could lean down enough to catch his order over the jukebox. For a moment she felt like she’d been sized up and deemed worthy. 

Tommy locked eyes with her and stated, “Cheapest whiskey you got. Double.”

He caught the face she made and by the sudden perking of his shoulders, narrowing of his eyes, she instantly regretted not having better control over her facial expressions. 

“Problem?”

It was more warning than a question. She tried to stop the shiver from spreading down her spin, a horrible mixture of fear and excitement at the richness of his voice, as she leaned back to the bar to grab the shitty bottom shelf whiskey her employer probably made down in his basement. Shit was awful.

“This right here is shit,” she stated bluntly. She showed the bottle and shook it for emphasize. 

“I’m not worried about taste. I can handle that. I want a drink. You’re a bartender. So do your fucking job and pour me the damn drink.”

This time she felt her eyes narrow as the tips of her fingers danced along the top of the baseball bat under the bar. Tommy had held her gaze as they both stared at one another. A more deadly game of a staring contest being born for a match of wills. 

Rejecting the idea to toss him out (or to hit him in his beautifully scary pretty boy face) she moved her hand up to grab a bottle of Tennessee Whiskey, grabbed a glass, and started to talk and pour at the same time.

“I’m doing you a favor. That shit is like battery acid and will aroid your insides and have you shitting blood for a week. So how about you pay me three dollars for every glass of this instead, we’ll call it bottom shelf, and save you getting probes shoved up your ass. Sound good, macho man.”

She slid the glass over to him and steeled her face to not break at the heated look that had pulled his face tight with anger. Tommy’s jaw was clenching and unclenching as he no doubt wanted to smack her. She’d always had a mouth and always hated it when assholes treated her like one of the women in the bar.   
Her skin had begun to sizzle under the weight of his gaze and somewhere off in the distance she could hear someone calling for her. Refill no doubt. Instead of answering her she watched as a strong, calloused hand reached out for the glass.

“You should go get that,” he grunted knocking back the double in a flash. “But not before you fill this back up first.”

She’d done what she was told and poured him another but when she’d walked away she had a small smirk on her face at winning a silent battle. No matter how small.  
When closing time came around and she’d done last call Tommy had been the only one left in the bar. Seated in the same spot since the last three hours. The whole entire time she’d felt him watching her; the small burning sensation that sent an itch between her shoulders as she imagined his eyes boring into her. Tommy had made no sign that he intended to leave and for a split second she became worried he might give her trouble. But when she’d came up in front of him, looking at him expectantly, he had shocked her.

“What’s your name?”

She probably had looked as dumbfounded as she felt.

“Uh…Maggie.”

He had eyed her for another split second before he replied, “Tommy.”

Giving him a nod of recognition she didn’t know where to go from there but Maggie didn’t have too. Not after he more implied than asked, “What were you going to do with that bat earlier?”

Maggie couldn’t help it as she felt her eyes widen. She had always been smooth with keeping it hidden when she was going for it and used it so damn well it was like an extension of her body. No one had ever noticed when she went for it, but Tommy had.

“How did you-“

“Have to use it often?”

He’d downed the last shot of whiskey for the night, his heavy eyes never wavering from her, and laid out forty dollars on the bar. Maggie went to go make change when he said, “Keep it.”

“Thanks.”

“How often.”

“Often enough.”

“You any good?”

“I can hold my own.”

For a while the conversation went back and forth; the questions small and her answers just as small. She’d continued to clean up around the place; turning the chairs up onto the tables (Tommy had helped), and turning off the jukebox. When Maggie was finishing up sweeping she realized that it was an hour in a half since she’d closed the bar and Tommy was still there. 

The conversation had quieted and he’d helped here and there but mostly he had stayed and watched her. Occasionally picking up the conversation in small bursts and letting it die down when she asked something back. 

Once she was finished she grabbed her coat and pulled it in tight; zipping it up as she took the keys out of her back pocket and waited for him to join her at the door. As she was locking up he’d made a joke. It had startled Maggie so much at first she didn’t know if it was appropriate to laugh or not, but she did. Tommy didn’t smile or laugh with her. The only regards to him joining in on the joke was a lightness that had softened his eyes for a brief moment before it quickly vanished. 

After that night Tommy came in more frequently. Always sitting close to the wall at the end of the bar. Maggie keeping their arrangement going with the Tennessee whiskey. The parts she looked forward to the most, however, was at closing time. Tommy and her would be alone together for a couple hours. Him helping her clean up before it was time for her to lock the place up. 

If she was being honest the end of the nights were always the worst when he left. Maggie could tell that Tommy wasn’t the warm and fuzzy type. Sometimes getting anything out of him was more than just pulling teeth but like taking a digging a bullet out of a wound. Maggie would just get nowhere before he shut down and those dark eyes of his would watch over her, making her skin sizzle as if he had touched her. 

God how she wished he would touch her.

Some of the customers would comment about him on nights he wouldn’t show. The nights Maggie hated the most. They teased relentlessly about where her boyfriend was for the night and if there was trouble in paradise. Maggie knew a majority of her regulars knew about the horrible break up she had been through with her recent ex, Grant. Martha, a 66 years young alcoholic, detested him the most. Spitting on the ground every time she heard his name.

It was silly. It had barely even been close to a month but Maggie knew she had grown fond of her sulky and dangerous new companion. A part of that being the way that heated gaze made things low in her body tighten and begged for sweet relief. 

On a night he had shown up it had all been fine. Until Grant made an appearance. It had been months since Maggie had heard from him. Thinking that thankfully it was fully done and over and she would no longer had to look over her shoulder. She’d been sorely mistaken.

Grant had walked in. All crazy rage and if Maggie could’ve guessed, probably on some kind of drug. He threw glasses and cursed her for changing everything. When he reached over the counter for her, her hands ready to grab a hold of the bat, Tommy’s hand had reached out swiftly and with little effort had Grant stumbling back. A hand over his nose as Tommy stood taller, shoulders squared, and the look of a mad man about to be set loose written all over his face.

Maggie had suddenly felt terrified beyond belief; the sharp change in the promise of a violent threat to actually becoming more than that right before her eyes. The whole bar had stilled in anticipation and swelled with a tangible anxiety that had set every pulse racing. Luckily, Grant hadn’t made more of a scene and left.   
That was the first night where Tommy hadn’t stayed long that night. He asked sharp and abrasive questions about Grant. Even digging in harshly about the extent of Maggie’s and Grant’s relationship. After he got all he wanted he’d made a grunt noise and walked quickly out of the bar.

Maggie’s heart and been in her throat. It felt as if something had been torn from her even though nothing had ever been implied about their relationship at all.   
For a week Maggie hadn’t seen Tommy and she’d begun to give up hope. Until that night he’d came back in. He looked more lost than usual and didn’t even request a drink from her as he sat at the bar. He’d open his mouth to say something but never finished it and would dismiss her rudely if she hung around too long after. When closing time came Maggie wanted to scream at him to leave. When she offered up the proposition of him leaving if he didn’t want to be there, he simply continued to stare at her but never answered. She wanted to pull her hair out.

She’d locked up the bar and turned to look at him. Tommy just continued to stare at her. That lost look in his eyes as he searched her face making it difficult to say much herself. 

“I’ll see you around Tommy,” she said as a goodbye. Maggie gave one last glance back at him over her shoulder and found him already walking in the opposite direction.

Her heart sank further lower as if it was trying to escape from her. Rounding the corner of the alleyway next to the bar she leaned up against the brick walls for support but still found herself slipping to the floor. 

Maggie had been so caught up in her sadness that she hadn’t noticed someone moving up quickly beside her. When strong hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the cement floor she let out a shriek of fright. A cold sting of pain silenced her as a hand smacked out across her face. Bodily instinct raised her left hand up to her stinging cheek to protect it; her eyes finally registering the man who had grabbed her: Grant.

“No!” Maggie screamed.

She fought in vain to get out of his grip as he used his long arms to shake her. A free hand slapping her across her face once more to try and quiet her down. 

“You stupid bitch!”

And just like that, within a matter of seconds, it happened so fast. 

Grant was suddenly torn violently off of her. The momentum of the movement sending Maggie crashing down besides Grant as the person who had rescued her fell perfectly on top of him pining his body down with their legs firmly placed on Grant’s sides. The brutal punches that crashed into Grant’s face left sickening crunches; a hand he’d held up to protect his face ending up breaking with the sound of the cracking bone reverberating off of the brick walls of the alley. 

In all the fast pace of the attack Maggie hadn’t thought to look at who it was who saved her and realized it was once again, Tommy. But this wasn’t her Tommy. This was an out of control rage-filled monster. All of that animalistic heat Maggie had noticed before finally unleashed. 

His fists were now connecting with a wet and bloodied face. Grant no longer moving or making any signs to defend himself. Quickly, Maggie moved to grab a hold of his wrist to try and stop the next blow. 

“Tommy!” she shouted frantically. “It’s over Tommy, it’s over!”

He turned on her and screamed. Screamed like a man who had come undone and his mind was gone. Maggie thought about dropping his hand, quickly swallowing back her scream as she went to move away from him. 

As those frantic eyes landed on her Maggie wanted to instantly drop her hands away from his arm. But she knew if she did he would end up killing Grant, if he wasn’t already dead. 

A light suddenly seemed to click in his eyes as Tommy recognized who she was. He looked down at the mess that was a still Grant and back up at her. He quickly surveyed the area and in one smooth motion stood, took her hand, and led her back towards the street. 

“Tommy, where are we going?”

The grip he held on her wrist was going to leave a bruise Maggie already knew. It was a struggle to keep up with his pace; he’d always stood more than a few inches taller than her small frame. He busted his way furiously inside an abandoned building and hauled her inside. Once they were inside a medium size room with dusted crates and left behind items from what appeared to be a factory, he slammed her up against the wall jarring her attention straight back to him. 

The wild look was still in his eyes as he searched her face and Maggie wondered, briefly, if she should’ve been afraid. But all thought went out the window when Tommy’s hands held the side of her face and the plump lips she’d dreamed about touching her skin crashed down onto hers. 

There wasn’t any surprise or needing a moment to register what was taking place. She sank into the force of his lips, her hands digging into the front of his sweater as she kissed him back with the same intensity he’d used to claim her. She felt his tongue lick along her bottom lip, telling her to open up for him. Maggie obliged eagerly and let out a moan as he devoured her from the mouth down. 

He tasted like day old whiskey; sharp and sweet. He made quick work of her jacket and ripped the front of her plaid shirt. Buttons sent off like missiles in every direction. She tried to move forward, lifting at the edges of his sweater when he grabbed her wrists and placed them back down at her sides. Maggie tried to move again when a growl rumbled through his chest, a hand snaking into the soft waves of her hair as he quickly used it to jerk her head back.

“Touch when told.”

His voice was hoarse his words commanding and dripping with sex. She would have shook her head yes in response but his fingers were so tightly laced in her hair she could barely move. With her neck left open and vulnerable Tommy glided his lips down her throat, sending shivers down her spin. Tommy’s free hand moved to the bare skin of her waist and gripped it hard and pulled her tightly to him as the kisses he began to trail down her neck turned into bites. A soft and sudden penetration of teeth that held just enough pressure that Maggie swore she could feel her toes go numb. 

She bit her lip to keep the moan from coming out, but as his fingers danced up her spine, teeth trailing over her collarbone, a soft breathe shuddered out of her. Tommy had taken that moment to release the clasp of her bra, the cool air making her nipples hard, as he ran his hand over the hard nubs. He placed his mouth over one and her knees wobbled as his tongue began a skilled dance over it, sucking at the right moments to cause her to gasp. She tried to silence each noise into her arm and every time she did Tommy jerked her head back so he could hear it. 

Maggie grew frantic with the need to touch him. She wanted to drive him just as crazy with need for her touch as he was doing now. But when she grabbed a hold of his sweater or dug her nails on his back or in his hair he would just jerk back, stopping his mission of unbuttoning the front of her jeans, and tell her to be a good girl and keep her hands at her sides.

When he moved his mouth over to the other nipple, the cold breeze on the wet spot he’d left adding to the sensation, he slipped his hand down into her pants. Moving past the thin fabric of her panties she felt two of his long calloused fingers play with the bud of her clit and instantly Maggie bucked against him. The sudden movement made him pull her hair tighter and his teeth bit down delicately on her nipple as his fingers began quick work of her clit. When those two fingers slid inside the folds of her wet pussy a scream tore through her as her vision spotted and her hands clamored wildly in his hair. 

As his fingers slid in and out in at a quickening pace his thumb began to rub her clit and Maggie wasn’t sure she was standing any longer. Tommy had released her hair somewhere in this process, his mouth leaving its claim on her nipples, as he waited for her scream of pleasure to build and right as she was about to release it he slammed his lips back onto hers, eating at the moan as he pressed her harder into the wall, grinding the very obvious hard length of him against her. 

Maggie had wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him down harder into the kiss. She didn’t care if he told her she needed to wait. She was done waiting and she needed him now. She moved her hand down the front of his sweats quickly before he had time to react. Her hand finding his hard shaft easily as she gave it a light squeeze before attempting to stroke it. 

But Tommy had already ripped her hand away from it. Growling in her face as he kissed her hard and bit down on her lip. 

“I said no touching-“

“Please Tommy,” she begged shamelessly. “Please, I just want you inside me. Please!”

Maggie stared him down as his eyes locked with hers. The throbbing between her legs begging for relief that only Tommy could give her. Without a word he picked her up abruptly, causing a yelp to leave her as he carried her over to the tallest crate and placed her sitting on it. He took a step back away from her and Maggie let out a sound of displeasure, but was quickly quieted as he pulled his sweater and the tee shirt underneath it off in one smooth motion. 

She had never seen him without his trusty sweater and for the first time ever she felt speechless by the beauty of a man. Tommy was all chiseled hard lines of muscle and a decoration of stylized tattoos gracing his chest, shoulders, and arms. He was glorious before her. 

He didn’t wait for her to finish eye fucking him as he dropped his pants sending his erection springing out into the open. Seeing it now Maggie could confirm it was as big as it felt; bigger than any of the boyfriends she had ever been with, that was for sure. It made her mouth water and her body shiver in fear and anticipation. As he moved towards her, making quick work of her panties and jeans, she quickly kicked off her shoes so he could slip them off without an issue. 

They were both naked and for a second, they both stopped and appreciated the others body. But Tommy was not in the mood to just look. He was back on her like fire his hands leaving a scorching trail behind every place he touched. She felt his tip press against her opening and her body suddenly became still; breathing erratic. 

Gripping her chin with his hand he lifted her head up and growled, “Look at me.”

He held her face in place as he finally slammed inside of her. The sudden sharpness of her pussy accommodating his size and the thickness of him pushed so deep inside of her caused her eyes to roll in pleasure. A moan threw her body back as his free hand gripped the side of her hip and in an instant began thrusting at a maddening pace. Maggie’s hands clawed wildly on his back. One hand gripping tightly to his ass as she felt him slam himself inside of her repeatedly. Each thrust picking up speed and harder than the last. 

Tommy let her face go long enough for her to fall back against the crate, back arched, as he ran a hand over her stomach and up to her breasts. Squeezing each of in turn; fingers playing with the delicate nubs. 

“Oh fuck Tommy! I’m gonna come, “she breathed as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. When suddenly she felt herself ripped off of the crate. Maggie had a split moment of panic before she realized he was turning her around. Her ass pressed up to his erection as he slid his tip and shaft along her wet lips making her shiver. 

“You come when I say you can come. You understand me?”

His hand wrapped possessively around her throat and used it to pull her back up against his chest. Angling them both were he was able to slid himself back inside of   
her and Maggie fought to stay upright. Tommy wasted no time regaining the momentum he’d had only a few moments ago; the angle now stroking that spot that all other men had such a hard time finding; Tommy did it in a second. 

Maggie bucked against him wildly as she felt the pleasure build. She could feel her wetness trailing down her thighs as he kept up the brutal thrusting that was bringing her so close.

“You’re mine,” he breathed into her ear. His free hand trailing down her stomach and lower until his fingers found that sensitive bud and began to rub it in time with his thrusting. Maggie bucked against him again her legs crumbling like Jello, but Tommy easily kept her afloat. 

“Say it,” he ordered.

“I’m yours,” she breathed the first. Barely audible against the sound of their bodies colliding and their heavy panting. 

“Louder!”

He issued the next order with a harder thrust that was damn close to pain.

“I’m yours! God, I’m yours Tommy!”

Every time she’d exclaimed the words his thrusts were harder and more demanding. Each on threatening to spill her orgasm over as his fingers continued the added assault between her legs. The orgasm had already been built and now she was close to exploding. 

“Please let me come Tommy. Oh, I can’t take it anymore, oh-“

He pushed her back against the crate barely giving her enough time to catch herself with her arms. Both of his hands grabbed a hold of her hips as he used them as a pulley to bring himself deeper inside her. The movement made her shout obscenities as her nails clawed at the crate. She could feel his dick pulsing inside her letting her know he was about to come. 

“Come now!” He commanded and Maggie did just that. 

Her muscles contracted over him as her orgasm rocked through her body. The feel of him releasing so deep inside her somehow making her orgasm more intense.  
She couldn’t move; do anything except hardly breathe when it was all over. Tommy leaned himself down on top of her back for a moment to rest, his arms wrapped possessively around her middle as the cold night air moved in to greet them.


	2. You Are My Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another go around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten a few messages about maybe continuing this. I thought about it and figured maybe it wouldn't be to bad to write another one on it? But I'll let you lovelies decide. 
> 
> I appreciate all the feedback and kudos I've reached. It means a lot. Thank you so much for reading. Hopefully you all find this just as good.

It had been close to two weeks since that night with Tommy, and Maggie hadn’t heard from him sense. At first she had thought nothing of it. Figuring that he would be back in a couple days, since he had almost beat what good sense Grant had left out of him. 

For a while Maggie wondered if the cops would be coming by. The large amount of blood that had been left in the snow outside had darkened until you could’ve thought it was a giant and dirty piss stain. But they never came and no one asked questions about Tommy in the bar anymore, either. 

As the days wore on and on and she continued not to hear from him, she became more belligerently upset at his absence. What kind of man demands that you verbally   
announce his hold on you and goes back to being a ghost? 

Tommy Riordan, that’s who. 

She would seethe at the thoughts as she would mop the floor for the night or while washing the dishes back at her place. 

When she would think back to that night a hunger like nothing she’d ever felt would churn in her stomach. An ache so potent between her legs so overwhelming that it would only dissipate when she touched the sensitive clit and gave her own release. 

Maggie couldn’t say how many times she had been forced to do this in a day. Once, even while she was at work. Forcing herself to take a break in the disgusting women’s restroom to slide her own fingers between the delicate folds of her lips. Her free hand gripping the top of the stall as she imagined Tommy’s fingers, rough kisses, and throbbing cock. Him touching her instead of her having to do it herself. 

When she would come her body would convulse roughly, but was never satisfied. The release was never the same. It wasn’t him. It was only her and she hated Tommy for it.  
Instead of letting today be like any ordinary day, Maggie decided to take Alex up on his offer to go out for breakfast at a local diner. Maggie had never been there let alone heard of the joint. But instead of going about the same routine, she figured a breakfast outside of her kitchen would be fantastic before she was off to visit Nana. A morning with the young twenty-year old new bar back would do her, and her overactive brain, some good.

She’d gotten off the subway thirty minutes ago and had been worried she’d been heading in the wrong direction ever since. It would’ve been typical Maggie if she had ended up getting herself lost. She was always getting lost. 

Luckily, she spotted Alex’s small figure, knees dancing up and down in the chill Brooklyn air, as he scanned the direction opposite of her.  
He was more than likely looking for her. 

“Alex!” she called taking a hand out of the warmth of her jacket’s pocket to wave for his attention. 

It didn’t take him long to spot her and instantly that child-like smile he had spread across his young face. 

“Jesus Maggie I thought you’d gotten lost in the Land of Oz or something,” he chuckled, his tone playful.

His nose made her think of what Rudolph’s must have looked like from all the Christmas stories she’d been told by Nana as a child. It was so red it almost looked pink when what little sun they had today would hit it just right. 

“It was a close one but I was able to follow the white rabbit here.”

Alex shook his head as a youthful laugh slipped through his lips, directing her towards the glass door of the diner.

“Wrong movie, genius,” he chirped.

Frowning, she took a second to think about the fact that she did, in fact, mention the wrong animal from the wrong book. Although, the chance of Alex having read either before they were movies was slim. Maggie thanked him quietly as he held the door open for her and once she was inside the place she let out a sigh of pleasure as the heat from inside warmed her bones.

“It was the wrong animal wasn’t it?” she conceded. “Toto. I should’ve said I was able to follow Toto.”

Alex just shook his head, smile still on his thin lips, as he moved them towards two open seats at the counter. 

“Sometimes I forget how old you are, Mag’s. Until you say shit like that.”

“Hey,” she bellowed. Not really taking any offense since she actually felt her age when she was around him, always. “I’m only twenty-nine you little shit.”

A plump waitress, with hair so red it could’ve been considered orange, pulled up into a collective beehive that would’ve made Amy Winehouse herself jealous beamed down at the both of them. Her pad and pin ready to take their orders as if they had somehow scanned through the menu telepathically. 

Three points for cheerfulness though.

“What can I get you kids?”

If Maggie had a drink to her lips she was sure she would’ve sprayed it all over the counter. Without missing a beat however, she smiled loosely and good naturedly placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze.

“Well,” Maggie looked at her name tag briefly before she continued: “Pamela, I’ll start off with a nice hot cup of coffee and my little bro here,” She pinched his cheeks for emphasize, “Will have a cup of chocolate milk.”

Alex swatted her hand away before turning his eyes back to a less than excited Pamela. 

“I’ll actually take a cup of hot chocolate, please.”

“Oh! Hot chocolate today is it? Feeling adventurous are we,” Maggie teased.

Alex laughed lightheartedly as he grabbed the menu down in front of him and started to scan through the list of breakfast options. His cheeks were a flame with blush as he murmured, “You’re such a brat sometimes.”

“But I’m a brat whose awesome,” she quipped before turning her eyes down at the menu. “So what’s good…”

She felt the words leave her as soon as they’d slipped from her lips. Her eyes finally catching the back of a black beanie and matching dark hoodie that Maggie knew all too well.   
She didn’t even need to see his face or the body behind the bulky layer of clothing. She’d would know those squared shoulders anywhere. 

From where she sat Maggie could see that Tommy wasn’t sitting alone, but with an older gentleman. He was leaning over the table, his old eyes hungrily fixed onto Tommy as he spoke words that were too soft for her to catch. For a brief moment she wondered who he was to Tommy. Maybe his father? Grandfather? Or maybe just an Uncle? 

The man’s face was weathered with age as if life had not been kind to him. Or maybe he hadn’t been kind to himself. Perhaps the real answer to that was a mixture of both. He reminded her of a basset hound: wrinkled and eyes droopy with a frailty that showed more than the strength that possibly lied underneath. 

She must have been staring too long because whoever this man was felt her eyes on them and finally looked up directly into hers. When they locked eyes Maggie knew she should have turned around. It was the appropriate thing to do, but her heart was hammering in her chest and everything felt like it was moving horror movie slow. Maggie watched in added horror as the man said something to Tommy, his eyes looking at him then back to her. No doubt indicating her of her guilt. 

Maggie watched, her heart leaping, as she watched Tommy look back at who the man had indicated. It was only a brief second but when his eyes locked onto hers, Maggie felt her breath catch. She’d stopped breathing as she watched the tip of his fingers pull the infamous toothpick from his lips. Those luscious lips that had been softer than she’d imagined. 

Suddenly she remembered to breathe. Inhaling a sharp breath that sent her coughing into her hands as she turned abruptly back to the front of the counter. Her heart was hammering so loud that all she could hear was the rushing of the blood as it pumped faster.

I’m gonna pass out. She swore as she pulled her head down to the counter and closed her eyes.

Maggie thought when she saw him again she would go directly up to him. Curse him and cuss him out for disappearing on her like that. For making her want somebody more than she’d even wanted any man before. For forcing her to go so long without his savage, yet soft, touch. But now that he was so close Maggie felt more like a little girl who’d gotten picked last for the kickball team. 

Tommy’s eyes were burning holes through her and she did her best not to shiver. Off to the side of her she could faintly hear Alex speaking to her. A hand on her back comfortingly asking if she was alright.

No. Nothing is alright and Tommy is so close but still so far.

Maggie suddenly feels his presence on her free side; he leans against the right side melding his body easily between her seat and the other until she could feel him pressed against her thigh. Maggie isn’t ready to look up at him, so close, but she can’t help it and within seconds she’s staring up into the icy gaze of the man she’s shamelessly fantasized about for weeks.

Tommy doesn’t look happy at his eyes stay locked on hers, but briefly glancing in Alex’s direction. The look should have terrified her. All she felt instead was her panties beginning to soak up the wetness that had started between her legs.

“Who’s the kid?” he spat out. His voice all heat and spite. 

She tries for cool.

“Well it’s nice to see you too, Tommy. How’ve you been?”

“I asked you a question.”

“That’s great. Oh me? I’ve been good too.”

His eyes turned to fire as his nostrils flared and his jaw danced with the hum of his anger. Taking a chance Maggie stole a glance back over at Alex and saw that the kid looked terrified; wide eyed and pale. When Maggie looked back at Tommy she saw he was all ice as he stared Alex down. 

She let out a heavy sigh as she scooted off of the seat, grabbing Tommy’s attention. Without thinking she grabbed at the hoodie’s pocket, indicating for him to follow her. She didn’t look back to see if he had because she didn’t need too. She could feel the intense warmth of him as he followed her back outside the diner, the cold air abrasive as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her for warmth. 

As soon as she was sure they were a good few steps away from the diner she turned on him. It took him a second to adjust his eyes from her backside; seemingly displeased with her taking away the view. 

“What in the hell was that?”

She tried for anger but her voice came out small. Tommy didn’t take much notice as he placed his hands loosely inside the hoodie’s pocket and shrugged his massive shoulders. 

He was recently shaved and baby-faced, Maggie realized startled by the sudden lack of facial hair. Suddenly Tommy looked like he could’ve been as old as Alex.

“You never answered my question,” he glowered. “Who the fuck is that kid.”

“Not that it should be any of your fucking business. His name is Alex. He’s a new bar back at the bar.”

“Not my business?” The smile that curved his lips would’ve been considered cute. If it hadn’t been a little unnerving to see. He looked up for a second before he moved   
closer to her. Maggie fought not to take a step back as he lowered his head down to meet her eyes directly. Soon those icy blues were the only thing she could see. “You are my business.”

For the second time today Maggie couldn’t find any air. She wasn’t even sure she could remember how to breathe. Swallowing hard she replied softly, “Yeah well, you got a funny way of showing it. Don’t you Tommy.”

“Hmmph.”

The sound was overly masculine and baritone, Maggie closed her eyes. He was so close she could feel his breathe on her face and suddenly she wasn’t cold anymore. It felt like they stayed in the companionable silence for more than minutes. So long that when Tommy took her hand in his and started moving Maggie let out a startled cry causing by passers to stare. 

“Where are we going?”

A part of her cared. Another part didn’t. He didn’t so much answer her as pull out a set of car keys as he moved her around to the drivers’ side of an old auburn Buick. Tommy placed the keys in her hand and moved back around to the passenger’s side. 

Maggie had never been more confused.

“What-“

“You’re driving,” he stated his arm leaning against the open side door, one foot already on the inside. Maggie still hadn’t even moved from the spot he’d left her at. She looked at him wildly waiting for him to explain. 

“Whose car is this, Tommy? And where the hell am I supposed to be driving too.”

“It’s Paddy’s car. Don’t worry about where we’re going. I’ll tell you where to go.” Maggie knew that was the only explanation she was going to get. So she let out a sigh that came out as white mist that danced away with the next cool breeze that blew by. 

She opened her side of the car and got in behind the wheel. Instantly, she could decipher this was a man’s car. She already had to adjust the seat, let alone the mirrors, until she thought she would be able to drive the huge boat of a car without crashing. After she adjusted the rearview mirror she looked over and saw that Tommy had just been watching her. For how long? She instantly blushed and turned her attention back to the car, turning the ignition on swiftly. 

They sat in the car while it idled and waited for the heater to kick on. 

“Why aren’t you driving?” she asked sweetly. 

So sweet that it made Tommy smile. Not a full, teeth baring smile, but good enough for her. Maggie could feel that smile all the way down to her toes.

“I don’t drive.”

“Why?”

“I just don’t like too. Back to playing twenty questions again?” he grumbled.

“No.” They sat in silence again as the heater clicked; engine rumbled and finally she asked: “Where am I going?”

When he turned to stare at her and she realized she’d asked another question, she couldn’t stop the eruption of laughter that spilled from her lips. Maggie rocked lightly in the seat, finally placing her forehead on the steering wheel. Tommy shook his head, toothpick sliding around his lips, as he tried his best not to smile over at her. Instead he looked out the window and grumbled, “Just pull out here and I’ll direct you where to go. Just no more questions, okay?”

Pulling herself together Maggie put the car in gear and looked over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. 

“Okay.”

“Make sure you drive careful. Paddy loves this thing more than his own kids.”

 

*****************

The drive had only taken twenty minutes or less. The care had been in silence the majority of the ride. Tommy’s abrupt directions slicing through the silence only when he told her streets and turns. They’d ended up in an empty parking lot. A few blocks down a group of kids played on a basketball court. Their shouts of laughter and demands for passes and good game plays floating over and muffled around the car. 

Maggie switched back off the ignition and turned to stare at Tommy who seemed to be scoping out the buildings around them before his eyes settled on her. For a moment, he drank her in. She watched, body tense with desire, as his eyes flowed hungrily over her body until he looked back up at her face. 

“Get in the back seat.”

She blinked at him; stupefied.

“What?”

Tommy was already opening his door and getting out when he barked, “Just get in the fucking back seat.”

Maggie did as she was told and removed herself from the front seat and slide into the back seat. It was already full with the presence of him and just as she shut the door she didn’t have time to think as he was on her.

Tommy turned her around to face him, his hands finding purchase on her neck and lower back. He brought her to him and crashed his lips down onto hers. The force at first so brutal she thought they would bruise, until he softened, his tongue licking hungrily at her lower lip for her to open up. She complied immediately and moaned into him. 

Maggie’s body was already beginning to react to his lips on hers and his hands holding her tightly to him. 

She could feel his erection pressed hard against her thigh; shuddering at the feel of it. Maggie was so lost in his kiss, the feel of his soft lips moving rhythmically with hers. His tongue dancing and tasting her as if she was something exotic and enticing. So lost that she hadn’t felt the warmth of his hand sliding up her shirt. That greedy hand sliding under the cottony lace of her bra and grabbing forcefully onto her breast. Fingers pinching light and hard in intervals on her nipple that sent shock waves of pleasure up her spine; tearing away from his lips in gasps. 

As soon as the moan left her lips Tommy crushed his mouth back down on hers. A growl rumbling in his chest as he devoured the air and sound from her lips. When his hand fell away from her breast she wanted to protest with a whimper but she didn’t. But when he pulled their lips a part and moved back from her that time she did.   
A smug smile quirked up his mouth fucked lips at the sound of her protesting and leaned his back against the inner corner of the door.

“Take off your pants.” He could see she was about to speak and quickly held up a now gloveless hand. “Don’t ask questions, Maggie. Just do it,” Tommy ordered.

Like a good girl, she did as she was told. It took her a minute to struggle out of her boots. Noises of frustration leaving her lips as she flung them off one by one until she finally snaked her pants down around her ankles and finally, off. When Maggie moved to remove her underwear Tommy’s hands shot out and stopped her cold.

“Leave those.”

Within seconds his hands slid around to her ass and scoped her up and into his lap. Maggie let out a yip of shock that Tommy quickly turned to a moan as his fingers dug hard into her ass, using that leverage to move her back and forth on the hard length of him. She could feel the clothed tip of him playing over her sensitive clit and it sent her body reeling. 

“Remove your jacket.”

Maggie was so caught up in the teasing play Tommy was giving her between her legs that she hadn’t heard him. He landed a hard slap down on her ass that jolted Maggie back to where she was.

“I said, Remove. Your. Jacket.”

Every word had been a growl. The sexual heat in his voice making her pussy ache as her hands rushed to undo the stupid jacket of hers as fast as she could. Once she had it off she threw it frantically into any corner of the car that was away from them. As soon as she went to place her hands back on his massive shoulders he surprised her by pulling her sweater up and over her chest, her bra following suite. 

His mouth was down on her breasts before she had time to think and the only thought as his tongue flicked over her nipple was that she was never going to survive him. Her hands flew up from his shoulders and laced frantically in his hair, knocking the beanie down in the process. 

Tommy moved then and lowered her down until her back was against the musty leather of the backseat and he was on top of her. Mouth still feeding on her breasts as a hand slid down her body making its way ever lower until it brushed against the now drenched fabric of her panties.

“Jesus, you’re so wet,” he groaned.

Maggie’s only response was panting his name as his skilled fingers moved the fabric away from her opening and slide his index finger quickly inside of her. She bucked against him as that same finger slide back out of her and up her lips to glide over her clit and back down again. Repeating the same painstaking process over and over again until Maggie thought she was going to go mad. 

“Tommy, please,” she begged. 

But he shook his head no as he brushed her hands away from the top of his sweat pants. 

“No. This time…this time I want to taste you.”

The hungry look he gives her sex makes her body shiver so fiercely that it almost looks like she was convulsing. He met her eyes and Maggie froze. 

“You are going to be the end of me,” she breathed. More for her ears than his.

Without giving her a response Tommy moved back to kissing her breasts, gentle and light. He made his way down her ribs and to her stomach. Now between kisses taking light nibbles out of her skin as his mouth moved closer to the throbbing need between her legs. Licking small circles and blowing cool air down on to the spot.

He moved until he was situated well in the large, but still small, back seat of the car. He raised her legs where the bend of her knees rested on his shoulders and he had a good view of her. Maggie moved her hips as he went to pull her panties, to help him she thought, until in one hard jerk, he simply ripped them off of her. 

Tommy placed them in his hoodie’s pocket and stated simply, “You won’t be needing those back.”

His lips feel to her outer thigh. Soft kisses once again as he moved his attention painstakingly slow, once more, to her inner thigh. Tommy was done with kisses however and began to nibble then bite a little harder as his mouth moved closer to her pussy. 

It was something that might have hurt, but Maggie was so aroused that every time his teeth applied pressure her back arched wildly as a breathe shuddered down her spine. When she felt no movement Maggie jerked her head down her body, wondering what was going on, when she locked eyes with a ravenous Tommy. 

With her eyes still locked to him, Tommy took that moment to flick his tongue out along the wet folds of her lips, spreading them apart as his tongue brushed against the deliciously delicate things underneath. The second the tip of his tongue flicked her clit Maggie was back to being arched and wild-eyed against the seat. Her hands scrambling for something to perch on as he sent another slow flick back through her. 

“Please Tommy, Please!”

He continued on like he hadn’t heard her. Another slow lick. This one feeling like it was impossibly slower than the last. Right when Maggie thought she was going to be end up seriously insane his tongue dove mercilessly into her. He made long hard strokes with his tongue that turned to languid teasing up until he reached her clit, which he took into   
his mouth and began to suck; flicking the tip of his tongue against the bud as Maggie writhed beneath him. 

Her body shuddered as her fingers intertwined in his hair and pulled sharply as he sucked again; two fingers sliding inside of her suddenly caused Maggie to release her grip and cry out.

Tommy had a tight hold of her ass as he used it to keep her to him, so she couldn’t run away. He watched her body spasm below him and for him, only him, as his fingers searched for that spot, his mouth devouring her at her center.

When Maggie called out his name and her hands flew wildly all over the backseat he’d pulled his mouth away just enough to smack her pussy. Not hard, but enough that it sent a new sensation of strange pleasure. 

“Fuck me. I need you inside of me, Tommy-”

Tommy tried to keep her wild hands away from the tops of his sweats but she was too fast and all over. Before he knew it she had his boxers and pants halfway down his thighs. He watched as she reached between her legs and stroked her own wetness, and with the same hand, wrapped it around his throbbing cock and began to stroke him with her juices still slick on her hand.

“Fuuuck-“he gasped. 

A smile curled her lips as she moved him back to a sitting position. Maggie wasted no time and got back on top of him like earlier, except this time, when his tip played over her clit, it was all skin to skin contact. She shuddered at the feel of him but was suddenly jerked out of her moment when his calloused hand gripped her hips and slammed their bodies down together. 

The feeling of the full length and width of him stretching her out to accommodate him made her breathe catch. 

“If you’re gonna fuck me, fuck me. Don’t play with me,” he growled as his mouth took possession of hers. 

She began to move on top of him. The feel of him sliding in and out of her, and her being so close…but she wasn’t moving fast enough for him. Tommy’s hands on her hips gripped her a little harder and started to help her with the speed. She was panting now and was so close her body began to shake against him, but she never lost speed. Maggie could feel him too; hear his breathing quicken as his thrusting below her became more frantic. 

Tommy must have sensed the same thing in her because he took control and slammed into her without mercy. The strong mixture of pain and pleasure blurred again as he sheathed his full length inside her and just as she was about to come, Tommy released the grip he had on her hips, grabbed her face, and kissed her as he ate the sound of her orgasm from her lips. 

Even as his release filled her between her legs he never stopped kissing her. 

When he broke from the kiss Maggie felt lightheaded, and like if he had asked her to stand, she would’ve moved like a brand new baby deer. Luckily, Tommy made no sign of moving and she simply rested her head against his chest. She listened to the thundering that went on inside of him as he tried to calm his own breathing.  
He patted her backside again. This time softer, more attentive than the forcefulness of last time. 

“Come on, we’ve gotta get back to the diner. I’m sure Paddy’s pissed about his car.”

Maggie could only nod her head against his chest.

“Ok,” she breathed. “But you’re gonna have to suck it up and drive.”

“Why?”

He sounded so curious, she giggled.

“Cause I can’t feel my legs.” 

His laugh was so abrupt and childlike that for a second Maggie was afraid to even breathe in case she ruined it. It was so intoxicating that the smile on her face soon turned to giggling as she laid there; head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her; listening to the thundering of his heart.


End file.
